Come Back To Steal My Heart
by Ishmere10
Summary: When Edward finds a young mother abused and near death with a newborn baby cradled to her chest he has to help. He realizes this is the woman that broke his heart six years ago. He never stopped loving her but does she still love him?my first Twilight Fic
1. Found

_**Come Back To Steal My Heart Chapter 1 **_

_**I do not own Twilight  
**_

"Peter! Wait stop!" The woman screamed as the man threw another chair into the wall. It fell to the floor in pieces and let a hole in the stained old wallpaper. He man screamed at the woman who was huddled in the corner clutching a newborn in a blanket to her chest.

"You *****! Don't deny it! You're cheating on me! Sleeping with any man that knocks on our door! I know it!" Peter bellowed as he overturned the old table and sent its contents crashing around the woman. She held the child closer and she shielded it with her body. Tears streamed down the woman's face and the baby cried.

"No! No I am not! Stop Peter Please!" the woman begged. Peter grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She bit her lip and cradled the baby closer.

"You ungrateful woman! I gave you a home and look how you repay me! By sneaking around climbing into other mans beds! "Peter screamed in her face" and he's the living proof!" he pointed at the small child cradled in the woman's arms.

"No I swear he's yours! He's yours Peter! Please don't hurt him!" the woman sobbed. Peter shoved her into the cabinet and something fell onto her head. The woman struggled to stay conscious but blacked out.

The woman woke to blazing heat. She blinked and tried to move. She pushed and found the table was overturned on her. Smoke filled the air and she could feel the blazing heat of a fire. She pushed on the table and heard her little boys cry. She pushed and the table shifted away from her. She stood and saw that the house was on fire. She couched and squatted down to see. Her son's cries could still be heard and she knew she didn't have much time before the fire would make the house collapse. She crawled along and followed the little boy's cries. She found him in the hallway. The boards had broken long ago making a hole in the floor. She reached inside and pulled the boy out. His blanket had ashes and burnt holes in it but her boy looked to be fine. She cradled him close and coughed. The beams above began to give way and one came down. She quickly ran to the door. Another gave way and another. She raced through the burning house and stumbled outside. The house crashed down. Outside it was raining and the woman stumbled sinking into the mud.

Edward looked up into the pouring sky and saw smoke rising. He quickly turned onto the road and gunned it. His truck sloshed down the dirt road. He saw the house then, it was burning and collapsed. I jumped out and saw no truck nearby._ Doesn't Duncan live here? _He thought as he raced to the house phone to his ear. He called the fire department and they were on their way. The last time he saw the place it was hardly standing up so it was good it burned. He saw fresh truck marks in the dirt and kept running to the burning pile of wood. He saw a muddy bundle lying in the rain not far from the house. He ran to it thinking it was a dog. As he got closer he saw long brown hair stretched out. _It is a human!_ He leaned down and rolled it to the side. It was a woman holding a small bundle. Edward touched the woman's neck and felt a pulse. The breath he didn't realize he was holding rushed out of him. The bundle in her arms moving. Edward gently moved it away from her and gasped. There was a little baby boy wrapped in the blanket. He quickly made sure that the baby was alive and breathed sigh of relief when the boy whimpered. He heard the sirens of the fire truck and ambulance. They pulled up lights flashing and Edward waved. Men from the Ambulance came over and leaned down

"They are both alive. The baby look very young" he said and handed the baby over to a man. The others moved the woman onto a gurney and loaded her inside. They drove off to the hospital and left the Fire Truck to put out the fire. Edward shivered in the rain and helped. He wondered why a woman and child were here when only Peter lived in this shack or did he?

**Sorry next chapter will be longer! please tell me what you think! i am really open to suggestions in plot and characters and stuff. this is my first Twilight Fic. **


	2. Remember Me?

_**Come Back To Steal My Heart Chapter 2 **_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Twilight**_

**EPOV**

I sat there in the hospital waiting to hear something about the girl and baby boy. I don't know why I cared.

I just did.

I cared about a woman that I don't even know and a newborn baby boy. I just cared. As I waited for a doctor to come out and talk to me I went over for the millionth time why a woman was outsides Peter's burning house. A) Peter never had women over at his place. It was a run-down dumb made out of rotting boards and tarps. It wasn't even a house. Peter was known for going to a different woman's house each night and never going back. Peter worked at the Hardware Store in town. We used to be friends back in High School but then I went off to College and we never got back in touch. B) The woman had a baby and a newborn buy the looks of it. Not even a month old. C) Peter's "house" was on fire and he was nowhere to be found. The Fire Police said that there was no body in the house when they put the flames out and searched. So Peter must still be out there. Who would set his house on fire? Him? Or someone with a grudge?

I shook my head and again asked myself

_Why did I care?_

Again no answer, I just did. Maybe because my life had been so boring these last months. Cullen Co. had just gone public and there were a lot of shifts going on. Luckily I wasn't fired by the new board like so many other people were. Emmett and Jasper, my brothers had been working with me for years. It was a family company started way back when. Emmet had been fired and went to work on the Double B and Jasper had gone to work on the Police Force. The Double B was our family Ranch. It too was a family thing and was once a very large cattle Ranch. It started back when the first people settled in Montana by my many greats-grandfather. Right now it was just land sitting there. We each got a share, Me, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Alice was my little sis and worked in the Salon in town. We each had a house and barn built by our ancestors. I had a little over 600 acres and my siblings had about as much. We all went on each other's land and no one really cared. It was just considered all of our land. I had three horses in the barn but other than that Duke, my German shepherd was the only tame animal there. I had to leave Duke in the truck while I was in here. He liked to ride around in the truck with me and stick his head out the window. I was snapped out of my thinking when the Doctor stopped next to me.

"Edward" he nodded and I got up. "You found the girl and baby?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes I did. They were lying in the mud outside Peter's burning shack" I stuffed my hand into my pockets. The Doc. looked at his clipboard and then to me.

"Well the baby is only 3 and half weeks old and the birth wasn't documented here. He had smoke in his lungs and was in shock but if he makes the night he will be fine. "The Doctor flipped the page on his clipboard." The woman had severe cuts and burn marks on her as well as bruises and smoke in her lungs. She is malnourished, dehydrated and hasn't the recourses for the baby. She is still unconscious but we cleaned the mud and soot away. I haven't seen her before and I know everyone." The Doctor looked up at me. "You may know her. You can go look" I nodded and soaked in everything he told me. I walked in the room after the Doctor and saw the woman lying on the hospital bed. She was pale and I could see the bruises and a cut on her face. Her long brown hair was tied back and she had bags under her eyes. She was skinny and tall, almost too tall for the bed. She struck something inside me and I felt like I knew her. I walked closer to get a better look. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked around frantically. The Doctor called for someone and I was shoved away from her and out the door but not before I saw the green eyes streaked with blue that still haunted my dreams.

**BPOV**

I heard voices, they were soft and faraway but I could hear them. They stopped and I thought I heard footsteps in the room. My body hurts all over and my chest is really tight. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed and there was two men standing in front of me. One was the doctor and I struggled to focus my vision on the other man. He was tall and had wide shoulders. He had dark brown hair that was messy like he had been running his fingers through it. Then it hit me. I gasped for breath and the Doctor yelled. Suddenly nurses were all around me and the man was pushed out the door. A woman pushed a mask on my face and another gave me a shot. I slipped back into the darkness of my mind seeing the man that I left six years back.

**EPOV**

I sat there in the lobby of the Hospital with my head in my hands when my brothers walked inside. No matter that it was ten at night my brothers were there whether I called them or not. Emmet sat next to me and Jasper on the other side. Neither said anything for a long time then Emmett spoke.

"Who's the girl?" Sometimes it annoys me how fast stuff gets around here.

"How do you guys know this stuff?" I grumble looking at them in turn.

"Dude, word travels fast" Jasper shrugged and I sighed.

"It's Isabella" I say and feel Emmet stiffen next to me.

"What's she doing here! She left six years ago" Jasper asked and leaned back in his chair. He was the same height as me but 2 years older. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Emmett and I were twins and always fought over who was older. I swear I am.

"How would I know? She woke up just as I walked in and then I saw _those eyes_" We always called Isabella's eyes the "Gypsy" eyes. They were a mix of color and ever changing. Emmet nodded and bit his lip.

"She has a little boy? Is he still alive?" He asked and I leaned back in the chair.

"He's alive, for now. If he's OK tonight he will live, I just don't get it" I sigh again,

_Wow I am doing that a lot since I met Isabella again._

"You mean her lying outside Duncan's burning shack with a newborn baby in her arms?" Emmet said.

"Yep" I said

"Well she could have been the one to torch his house" Jasper offered. I shook my head

"The Isabella I know wouldn't do that. She never did stuff like that"

_ She was sweet and caring and then took a hammer to my chest out of the blue._

"She could be with Peter." Emmet suggested

"I don't know. He dosen't seem like the kinda guy she interested in" I said shaking my head "I'm going to ask her when I can"

" Still no sign of Peter?" Emmet asked and I shook my head

" I have no clue where he is" I said. Then the doctor walked out and all three of us jumped up.

"Do you boys know who she is? She passed out again" He said

"Her name is Isabella Swan" I said

_And she shattered my heart_

**What should the town name be? How do you like it ? I am open to help! Review **


	3. Easy And Yet So Dangerous

_**Come Back To Steal My Heart Chapter 2 **_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Twilight**_

_**EPOV**_

"Never thought I would see you again." I said as I stood at the end of Bella's hospital bed the next day" looks like your life's going well" She stared at me with those big eyes that I would always drown myself in.

"Where is Jessie?" She asked and sighed.

"He's in intensive care." I said plainly. The little boy or Jessie made it through the night and was doing fine. Bella nodded

"What's your dad's number I'm calling him" I flipped open my phone and started down at it.

"Hhe...he died" Bella said. I bit my lip and shut my phone. I shoved it back in my pocket.

"Ok. Then I will talk to you" I put my hands on the foot board "Why are you back here? You made it perfectly clear that you hated this place. "Bella looked down at her hands and I thought I saw tears in her eyes."Huh?" I asked again

"I had to" She whispered. I let go of the foot board and sit down in the chair near the bed.

"Why?" I ask. _This is going to last forever_

"I had to" She repeats and I realize that I will get nowhere here so I switch topics

"Whose baby is that?" I ask

"Mine" She says. Her voice is wavering and soft. It's nothing like the Bella I used to know.

"And who else's?"I snap and I see her physically tense.

"I don't know his name" Bella lied. I can see it. She always looks at her middle fingernail and she bites her lip when she lies.

"You're lying Bella. Don't forget I know all of you tricks I did give you multiple year of my life" I stand up and go to the side of the bed. "Whose?" I repeat. Bella remains silent looking down at her hands. I growl in my head. I want to punch something! I switch subjects again" ok so you will not tell me that lets go with who set Peters house on fire? Was it you?"

"No!" her head flies up and she almost screams. I stare at her surprised. _Ok now we are getting somewhere_

"Then who?" I ask

"I don't know but it wasn't me!" Bella says desperately. I sigh and run my hand through my hair

"I thought you were smart enough to know everything Bells" I use the old nickname I had for her. "I'll just wait for you to give me answers. You and the baby are coming home with me. When you want to talk I'll be right there. I'm talking you home tomorrow "and with that I left. A couple months ago I never wanted to see her again and now I am taking her home. I realized that she had no other place to go and needed a place to stay. I have room, Heck I have a 5,500 square foot house! So I will wait until she is ready to talk then beat the guy into a pulp who did this to her.

_**BPOV **_

I have no clue how I ever got sucked into this going home with Edward crap. Its bad enough I have to see him again now you expect me to live with him? God help me. I sat in Edward's pickup as we drove to his house on the Ranch. Jessie sat beside me and between Edward and me. He looked up at Edward and giggled, reaching his little arms out to him. Edward smiled and looked at him briefly before going back to the road. He reached over and tickled Jessie's belly. Jessie giggled and grabbed a hold of Edward's hand. I looked at my son's shinning face and then at Edward. He was smiling and driving along. I remember when he and I would drive these old roads and he would get us "stuck". We would spend the night in his truck until one of his brothers "saved" us. I loved that time in my life, I was so carefree and in love. Now here I am with a chipped bone in my arm with a newborn son that was born by a drunken lunatic riding in a beat up truck with my Ex who is taking me to his house. I love my life...

The truck pulled under the grand arch that said "Double B". Edward drove down to the house and parked the truck. I und buckled Jessie's car seat and was going t lift it out when Edward did. I glared at him and he smiled. He walked into the house leaving me to follow. I walked in and Edward had Jessie out of his car seat and was playing with a baby food can. I smiled and watched ads he wrestled the ever enthusiastic Jessie in one arm and tried to open the little gar with his other hand. I walked over and took it out of his hands. I popped it open and set it down. I smiled at him and he glared at me. I walked down the hallway. Everything was the way it was. Edwards's whole house was like a vintage western theme. I was cool. I opened the guest room that I stayed in multiple times; I considered it my own room in this house and froze. Everything was the way I left it when I took the bus home. The pictures and posters were still on the wall and the bed was all messed up. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I found all the clothes that I wore when we were dating. I gulped and turned around. I walked over to my bed and hit the headboard with my fist. A small little section of wood fell out and I reached inside the hole. My fingers closed around paper and I pulled them out. I unfolded the paper looked at my writing. These were the notes that my love sick heart wrote to Edward all the nights I was here. I wrote about how much I loved Edward, what I loved about him, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and have his children. I never had the guts to give them to him. I put them back inside and put the wood back in place. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Edward had Jessie on the counter and was feeding him his Formula while Jessie was kicking his little legs and waving his arms. It was so easy for me to imagine that Edward was my husband and Jessie was our little boy. That this was my home and I had a ring on my finger. Easy and yet so dangerous

_**A/N**__**: so what do you guys think? Sorry I have not updated in awhile. Should I keep going or let it be?next will be longer **  
_


	4. Open Fire

_**Come Back To Steal My Heart Chapter 4 **_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Twilight**_

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella fed Jessie from the bottle. His little eyes were closing and then they would flutter open before closing again. Bella smiled down at Jessie and when he was finished she burped him. She got up cradling him close and walked into the spare bedroom, or her room. Buster, my Doberman and Duke got up from near the fireplace and went after her. When I had decided to take Bella to my house I got Jasper to go and buy baby stuff. The boy was lost in all the blue and pink. He called me like twenty times! I moved the stuff into Bella's room for Jessie. I got up and shut off the TV. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I also got Jasper to get me groceries. I shoved a head of lettuce aside and grabbed a beer. I stood up and popped the top. I shut the door and leaned on the counter. Bella walked slowly back out of her room and stopped when she saw me with the beer.

"I hope you are not getting drunk like you used to. " she said softly.

" I don't do that anymore" I shook my head and took another drink. When we were together I used to get plastered and then the next day Bella would take care of me. I smiled I my head and remembered the time she punched me for getting so drunk I puked on her bed. I had a black eye for a long time.

" good" She said and slid awkwardly into a seat at the bar. She just kinda looked at her hands. I remember the Bella that used to jump over top of me to get to the fridge. She was so outgoing with a 'it's my way or the highway ' attitude. Now she was quiet and submissive.

"do you want something to eat?"I asked

" No" She sighed " I'm going to bed" With that she got down and walked to her room. she closed the door softly behind her.

I finished the beer and threw it away. I shut off all the lights and went down the hall to my room. After a shower and getting on my Pj's I slid under the covers and fell asleep.

_**BPOV**_

I woke sometime in the night to a strange sound. I sat up and looked at Jessie. He lay in his crib next to me still asleep. I looked around the dark room trying to find what woke me. I felt like someone was watching me and curled up in a ball. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I willed the creepy feeling that took over me to go away. Then the window shattered spilling glass all over the floor and into Jessie's crib. I screamed and gunfire rain into the room. The bullets bounced off walls and broke the mirror. I felt sharp stinging pain run through my body and only one thing rang through my mind

_Jessie_!

I dove to the crib and grabbed Jessie. I pulled him under me and another wave of pain whipped through me. I saw the black void pulling me in. I struggled to stay conscious but the void sucked me in.

_**EPOV**_

I was lying in my bed when I felt it. That sense of uneasiness. I sat up and at that moment heard glass shatter and Bella scream. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shotgun off the wall. I ran to her room and heard gunfire erupt. I heard the mirror break and slowly pushed the door open. The bullets rained through the window. I got down on the ground and moved over to it. I jumped up and went to the wall near the window. My heart screamed at me to look at Bella and Jessie but I had to deal with the person firing through the window. I pulled the shotgun to my shoulder and fired out the window. I reloaded and fired again and again. The gunfire stopped and stood still. I slowly peeked out the window and didn't see anything. I then took out my phone and called Jasper, speed dial 4.I turned and looked for Bella and gasped. She lay there on top of the crib with three bullet wounds in her. Her clothes were soaked with blood.

"What the heck Edward! Its 2 in the morning!" Jasper snapped and I freaked. By this time I was leaning over Bella.

"Jasper! Bella's shot! Someone shot her three times! I think she's dead!" I screamed into the phone.

"Hold on Edward. I'll get the guys and an ambulance and get over there. Stop her bleeding" Jasper said quickly and shut off the phone. I let it drop out of my hand and onto the floor. I turned her over and Jessie was cradled to her chest and he started crying. I quickly pressed my fingers to Bella's throat and almost jumped up and down with happiness when I felt a small flutter of her pulse.

_What did Jasper say? 'Stop her bleeding' _

I quickly grabbed the sheets and tore them. She was shot two times in her side and once in her arm. I quickly tied the sheets around the wounds and took Jessie out of her arms. I lay Bella on the bed and prayed. I cradled Jessie to my chest. He didn't look hurt except for a small cut from the glass on his arm. Bella had saved him. He looked at Bella and heard the sirens of the Ambulance and Police Cars coming down the drive. I slowly moved closer to her and checked her pulse again. I willed her to live so I can see her eyes again. Men came bursting in the door and Jasper ran into the room. He stopped in the door and looked at the bullet filled walls, broken mirror and window, bullets lying on the floor, Jessie and I sitting on the blood soaked bed and finally Bella unmoving body. He rushed forward and touched Bella gently.

"She's alive?" He asked. Emmet raced in after him and ran to the bed

"Bella Boo!" He cried using his nickname for her and touched her too.

"Barely "I said and stood with Jessie in my arms." she saved Jessie's life" Then men from the hospital came in and began to look at Bella. Someone came over and took Jessie from me, him crying the whole time. Emmet, Jasper and I watched as they loaded Bella onto a gurney and rolled her out and taking Jessie with them.

"Did you see him?" Jasper asked

"The shooter? No. I heard the window break and then the gunfire and I ran in. I shot out the window and couple times and the shooting stopped. You still might find him." I said

"The guys are looking in the forest and fields now" Jasper said.

"I'll kill the person who did this!" Emmet snarled next to me. "Do you think it was the guy that set Peter's house on fire?"

"I bet. He must have something on Bella" Jasper said. We all walked out of the room and to Jasper's squad car. We drove off after the Ambulance. I was still in a mild state of shock. Bella's shot, she could die... Something inside me said

_'and I haven't even told her I love her' _

I ignored it.

_**BPOV**_

I groaned and tried to move. I felt pain radiating through my body. I tried to think about what happened but my head hurts way too much. I force my eyes open and fight another wave of pain. I'm in the hospital again. I try to remember what happened. I groaned again and try not to move. Then a shadow blurred my vision and my eyes struggled to focus.

" oh thank god " A familiar voice gasped

" Bells!" Another voice yelped and I winced

" shh you idiot!" the first voice snapped

" sorry" The second voice whimpered. My eyes came into focus and I saw Edward and his brother, Emmett. Emmett ever changed, same childish face and voice.

" Isabella can you hear me?" Edward asked. I opened my mouth to find it a stinging dry. Emmett vanished from my peripheral vision and came back with a little water.

" here Belly" he tilted my head up and drank the water.

" thanks Emmy" I said softly. I tried to lift my head and pain shot through my body again. I closed my eyes in pain and laid my head back down.

" Bella you can't move. your really hurt bad" Edward said.

" how?" I didn't remember much in the past hours. " where is Jessie?"

" he's over in intensive care. You saved his life Bella" Emmet said. " some meanie tried killing you. You have bullet wounds on your body."

I groaned " so that's why I hurt"

" you gotta take it easy" Edward said. I looked into his eyes and saw the old Edward, kind, caring, worried Edward.

"Emmet why don't you go and eat some pie from the cafe or something?" Edward said.

" ohh, Pie and Cookies! Sorry Bell's but that's my calling card!" Emmet was out the door. I smiled and even my cheeks were sore. I watched him leave then heard Edward sit in a chair.

" how's Jessie?" I asked alarmed. I hoped he wasn't dead. He's all I had left anymore.

" he's fine. You saved him" Edward his, his face grave. We sat in silence for a long time. I fell asleep soon. The meds made me drowsy.

**EPOV**

I sat watching Bella sleep. The wraps on her head and all over her body reminded me that she could have died. A nurse came in the door and handed me some papers. It was the DNA test I paid extra for them to do on Jessie.

" It was hard to find the Father. We didn't have many records of blood here but we found him." She told me . I nodded and thanked her. I sat there on the chair looking at the folded piece of paper that would clear up a very large part of the questions that rolled in my head. I held my breath and opened the Paper. There was a whole bunch of mumbo-jumbo there and then...

Mother: Isabella Marie Swan

Father: **Peter Allen Duncan.**

I swear my heart stopped beating. I couldn't breathe as my eyes zeroed in on the man's mane.

_Duncan! how in heck!_

My mind reeled as it went through the many scenarios on how Duncan could be my Sweet Bella's lover. I had found her outside his house. that means she must have been living there with him. The shack was not even good for him to live in much less Bella and Jessie! I still sat there in shock when I heard Emmet's big boots thud on the floor. he walked in with Pie over flowing his mouth and a stack of cookies on a plate along with two slices of pie. He saw my face and stopped in mid chew. He quickly looked at Bella and then to me and then the paper in my hands.

" dude what's that?" he asked

" DNA test for Jessie" I mumbled and he came closer. I forced myself to say the words that tore my heart in half. " Jessie's Duncan's son"

_**alright i am going to try this again, i am going to pick back up this story so leave your comment and let me know how you think Edward is going to react. see you soon! **_


End file.
